The result of ever-increasing road traffic is congestion that has enormous negative repercussions. The aim is to avoid congestion or quickly resolve it. For that purpose information about congestion is sent to traffic participants along with recommended diversions. Traffic along the recommended diversion route frequently comes to a standstill as a result.
To eliminate or avoid the problem, an auction-based method for individual route recommendations is known from, for instance, the computer science seminar given at Wedel University on Apr. 8, 2004, by Prof. Dr. Uwe Schmidt and Dr. Sebastian Iwanowski on the subject of “Distributed Systems”, with which method usage rights for route segments for specific time intervals are auctioned in the background in periodic auction rounds and the vehicles periodically receive a virtual budget.